


Broken Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Noah has been mia for a while, and Rex wanted to know why, he finds his friend depressed and all over a text on his phone.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 18





	Broken Up

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Broken Up  
  
Noah has been mia for a while, and Rex wanted to know why, he finds his friend depressed and all over a text on his phone.  
  
-x-  
  
Rex hadn’t seen Noah in a week, and he was getting worried. He wasn’t answering his phone and apparently he had called off school. Rex got a weird text from an unknown number. “Noah needs to see you, he’s at home.” The nanite boy went over to his house and knocked on the door. “Noah? Are you in there?” he heard some shuffling inside. “Buddy, I know you are in there!”  
  
More shuffling inside and Rex decided it was best to go in and check on him. He focused his nanites and made a key from the tip of his finger, he had gotten a lot more control and could make all kinds of smaller and more accurate creations. Using the key he unlocked the door and entered the house.  
  
He heard sniffling and found Noah wearing only a pair of boxers, and starring at his phone. “Dude are you okay?” he looked from his phone to Rex.  
  
“She…she dumped me!” he cried. “Huh?”  
  
Noah held up his phone, Rex took it and whipped off the tear covered screen. “Noah, our relationship is over. At first I thought you were cute and funny but I’ve seen a bad side of you I can’t live with. Behind that cute smile is a boy obsessed with winning, and goes to the extremes to even waste our date to prank his best friend. I thought your nervousness was cute, but you’re constantly freaking out over little things and it’s tiring, and you sweat a lot it’s just gross. I would have broken up with you face to face but you’re so over dramatic I was afraid you’d make a scene. You need to grow up a bit more, Do Not Text Me Back, nothing you could say will change my mind. IT IS OVER!”  
  
The blonde wailed as he heard the message he’d been looking over and over said out loud. “Ahh I mean of course I was nervous, but look at me I didn’t think I had a shot with her. Yes I was stupid at times but I’m a good guy right?” he looked at Rex, and the boy blinked at him.  
  
“Noah, you are a great guy, he have a few quirks but hey I like you,” the hero said and Noah sighed.  
  
“You’re just saying that, I’m a loser!” Rex had enough of Noah’s sorrow, it was time to show him. He pulled Noah up and kissed him passionately. Noah gasped and pulled away, his cheeks red.  
  
“Rex I’m not gay…I…” the hero cupped the bulge in the boy’s boxers. “Ahh Rex!”  
  
He squeezes Noah through his boxers while his other hand comes around to pull him close. Rex had a serious look in his eyes and Noah felt a surge race through him. “Let me show you, how amazing I think you are,” he purred and began pumping Noah.  
  
The blonde was kissed again but this time he moaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes in bliss as the kiss deepened. ‘So good!’ he thought and began kissing back. Rex’s free hand massaged his back, and Noah soon wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck.  
  
Their kiss lasted a few minutes, only breaking for air. “Rex…More…Please!” he panted, and Rex obeyed. Kissing his neck as his hand worked the blonde’s nipples.  
  
More moans erupted from his lips. “Do you realize how sexy you sound right now Noah?” he whispered, running his tongue over his neck. Noah shivered bucking his hips in pleasure.  
  
“Rex ahh!” he shot his load into his boxers, leaving a massive wet spot in the front. “Feel good?” the blonde nodded and Rex smiled. “Then let’s continue,” he started kissing down the boy’s body, his hands lowering his boxers as he went. Soon the boy’s semi hard cock sprang up, completely drenched in cum.  
  
Noah shivered as his wet cock hit the air. The hero didn’t stop he kissed and licked down his body, his tongue brushing over his navel. “Ahh!” he moaned and finally Red kneeled coming face to face with Noah’s cock.  
  
His hands moved back to grip Noah’s ass. “You have such a nice ass buddy,” he fondled the cheeks giving each globe a firm squeeze. “Don’t say that!” he moaned bucking his hips in pleasure.  
  
“I will, you have a real cute cock to,” he started licking, running his tongue over his length. “Rex!”  
  
The tan male kept squeezing his cheeks as he lapped at his dick, cleaning it and working it back to full arousal to. “You have such a manly flavor,” he started sniffing his crotch nuzzling the blonde’s pubes. “Such a nice perverted scent!” he whispered but Noah heard him.  
  
“Rex…I…oh fuck!” without warning Rex took his full cock down to the root in one go. He gave his friend long sucks working him with his mouth and throat. “Fuck cumming!” he moaned and he shot his load into Rex’s mouth.  
  
The teen collected the seed and with one big gulp he swallowed it all. “Wow!” Noah blushed not expecting his friend to do that.  
  
Rex stood up and pushed Noah onto his couch, the boy landed and his legs were spread wide. “Let me show you how sexy you are to me,” he undid his pants and lowered them enough to free his massive cock.  
  
“Holy!” Noah gasped at the huge cock. His legs were lifted over Rex’s shoulders, and he positioned his cock at the blonde’s virgin hole. When the tip pressed against his hole, the nanite boy channeled his nanites into Noah’s body. “Oh fuck Rex!” he groaned as his insides relaxed and his hole began to open up for him.  
  
“Rex ah my body I…” his body twitched as his cock throbbed in pleasure! Rex pushed in and Noah’s toes curled in pleasure, thanks to the nanites Rex had control of Noah’s body, he turned off all the pain receptors and controlled the inner muscles so they expanded to take his huge rod. “So big…so full Rex!”  
  
The blonde was filled to the brim with his huge manhood. “Feel my love Noah, feel how sexy I think you are!” he purred and began to move. He pulled all the way to the tip only to thrust back in.  
  
“Ahh more love me more please Rex!” he begged the friction inside him was like nothing he had ever felt before, every thrust sent explosions of pleasure being set off in his brain. His cock was so big and reached so deep, when the manhood brushed something inside him he cried out in orgasmic bliss.  
  
He shot his load all over his body, and even as his inner walls squeezed him Rex kept thrusting. “Oh god Rex I’m losing my mind!” Rex fucked Noah, brushing his sweet spot again and again, he milked Noah for hours not stopping until his friend felt all his love.  
  
Finally he couldn’t get hard anymore so Rex came filling Noah with his love milk. He flooded everything he had into the blonde. “I love you Noah,” he said and the boy blinked his cheeks blushed.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s love I feel, but can we be boyfriends?”  
  
“Sure!” he carried Noah to his room.  
  
-x-  
  
A few weeks later…  
  
Noah and Rex were the hottest couple. Rex walked Noah to school hand in hand. His ex-girlfriend didn’t seem surprised. “Knew he liked Rex, but man he was so dense and clingy, had to give him so tough love. I knew Rex would step up!”  
  
Rex figured out the mysterious person who texted him that day was none other than Noah’s ex girlfriend, he had no idea who the number belonged to before, but when he saw the text message Noah had he saw it was from the same number. He’d make Noah happy without a doubt, he would never see him so broken up again.  
  
End


End file.
